


serendipity

by AvaRosier



Series: Writer's Block [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: due to delays and a miscommunication by the airline, clarke is by herself on a flight from Atlanta to Chicago. The only other person on board is Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	serendipity

“I’m pretty sure this means we’re obligated to have a party,” Clarke says by way of introduction when she drops into the aisle seat next to the brunette’s own. Maybe she was running on too little sleep, maybe travelling for the past fifteen hours had finally made her snap, but Clarke finds herself feeling way too giddy over this.

The woman with the loosely-flowing curls and the tortoiseshell glasses raises her face from the book she was reading and stares warily at Clarke. “Excuse me?” There is an air of ‘ _who are you and how dare you talk to me_ ’ in her inflection.

Undeterred, Clarke continues. “We have the entire plane to ourselves. That never happens. What do you say we celebrate when the attendant comes along with the drinks cart?”

She blinks at Clarke and it’s almost on her lips to say no, but after a thoughtful pause she jerks her chin. “That does sound nice. I spent the past few days dealing with the most irritating people I’ve ever met in my life and yet I had to make nice with them for the sake of politics.”

Clarke grins broadly. “This may be the start to a great friendship.”

An amused smile tugs at the corners of the woman’s lips. “We don’t even know each other’s names.”

“Was that a hint?” Clarke giggles as she tries to smooth down her ratty hair. “In that case, my name is Clarke Griffin.” Her hand goes out across the aisle.

“Lexa.” She clasps Clarke’s hand and gives it a firm pump. It feels nice and Clarke doesn’t want to look away for a long minute. The connection is broken by the arrival of the flight attendant with the cart. As Clarke waits for Lexa to be carded and served her plastic cup of wine, she begins to quietly scold herself. She is perfectly aware what she was doing—she feels that familiar rush of interest and this Lexa has something arresting about her mannerisms that make it nearly impossible for Clarke to tear her eyes away.  

Clarke takes her own cup of wine with a grateful nod and takes a long sip before turning back to Lexa. It’s a bit startling to see Lexa’s eyes already boring into her own. Once again, she seems to measure her words before she says them. “Perhaps you should tell me how you ended up on this flight, Clarke.”

Lexa’s lips are already being stained a faint dark purple by the wine. Clarke twists herself a bit further in the seat so she can face Lexa more fully.

“Maybe I should.”


End file.
